


Kloktober, Oct. 26th: Happy Ending or Sacrifice

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [26]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Happy Ending, because I needed that today.Synopsis: Charles/Pickles. It’s a very special day for them, and everyone is involved!Oh god. Oh christ. Everyone is involved. Oh No.But it’ll still be okay, probably.
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen/Pickles the Drummer
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Kloktober, Oct. 26th: Happy Ending or Sacrifice

“It ain’t metal!” Pickles protested, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. 

“Maybe not, but I think we can make an exception,” Nathan said as he tried to fix Pickles' skewed bowtie. “Like...us being happy should always be metal.” 

“Even if there’s no blood or guts at this?” 

“I mean...if Toki gets pissed off during the ceremony, there might be some,” Nathan replied. “And he’s really, really insistent that nothing ruin this for you guys.” 

“Gets me a fuckings decent flower arrangements for the table or I haves you killed!” Toki shrieked as he stomped into Pickles’ room. “Ams we ready in heres?” 

“Yeah,” Pickles smiled nervously. “What the fuck. I’m gettin’ married. What the fuck, I think I’m gonna throw up...” 

He let Nathan catch him before he could fall to the floor, leaning against him until he felt less light-headed. 

“No pukings, no faintings, we ams on a schedule!” Toki cried. “Gets him up and puts together, does whatever you has to!” 

“Toki, I think he just needs a minute,” Nathan said. 

“I don’ts have a minutes, I have a cakes delivery to checks on!” Toki shouted as he left them, the door slamming behind him. 

“You good?” Nathan asked gently. 

Pickles nodded. “Yeah. Just...I never thought I’d be gettin’ married to anyone. Ever. That anyone could ever lo-” 

He cut himself off. Today wasn’t the day for that insecurity, especially now that he knew it to be false. 

“I’m okay,” he continued with a deep breath. “Charlie already out there and waitin’?” 

“No idea,” Nathan admitted. “I’m your best man, Skwisgaar is his. And neither of them have texted me to say if they’re ready, but knowing them-” 

“They’ve been waiting for us for the past fifteen minutes,” Pickles chuckled. 

They headed out, and his breath caught in his throat. 

He knew what Charles looked like in a suit, yeah. It was most of the man’s wardrobe. But for their wedding, he’d gone all out, in something a little more metal with a hint of Snakes N’ Barrels fashion. Black suit, velvet, with blood red accents, and tiny silver skulls for his cuff links. A barely visible outline pattern of crossed drumsticks adorned his bowtie. 

“Not bad?” Charles smiled gently, as he reached out for Pickles’ hand. 

“Can I kiss you now, or do they make you do some stupid shit like wait until after the ceremony?” Pickles asked breathlessly. 

Charles laughed, and pulled him in close for a deep kiss. 

“Oh good, you don’t gotta wait,” Pickles mumbled dreamily as Charles let him go. 

“We don’t have to wait,” Charles said. “All we have to do is get married; that’s our only responsibility today.” 

“Really?” Pickles asked hesitantly. “I mean, I know Toki is-” 

“Running the show and losing his mind?” Charles finished. “True, but he’s doing fine enough. Murderface is handling the usher duties, and-” 

He gestured to Skwisgaar and Nathan, stood there patiently waiting, smiling. 

“We’ve got our best men to look after anything else.” 

“If yous parents cause problems, I will shocks them,” Skwisgaar said, and pulled a taser out of his suit pocket. 

“And Amber said she didn’t bring Seth,” Nathan added. “Just her and the baby. Apparently, and I quote, ‘he’s knee-deep in hookers and blow and doesn’t give a shit about anyone but himself.’ So...we shouldn’t have to worry about him. Should maybe worry about their marriage though...” 

“We could get her a divorce lawyer and a job here, right?” Pickles asked Charles. 

“We could, and all she has to do is ask,” Charles replied. “But we’ll save that for the reception when we go to say hi to the table she’s at.” 

“Sounds good,” Pickles said.

“Are you going to make eyes at me like that all ceremony-long?” Charles teased as Nathan and Skwisgaar led them down the hallway to the living room, which had been set up for the ceremony. 

“All ceremony-long, and every day after,” Pickles mumbled as he blushed. It felt almost too vulnerable to say aloud, but then again, why shouldn’t he? They were about to get married, fuck anyone who thought them being lovey-dovey wasn’t metal as fuck. 

“Alright,” Charles smiled. “Only if I get to do the same to you.” 

“Countin’ on it,” Pickles said, and gave him one last kiss before they reached the living room. 

He knew it wouldn’t be too long before they got to kiss again (it was, after all, a nondenominational ceremony of their own creation, designed not to take too much time so there was more time for the reception.) 

But still, he needed that one to hold him over, and he’d need a million more after each day, to make up for days where Charles had to travel, or when he had to go on tour. 

And he was looking forward to every single kiss. 


End file.
